wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Hexer
All shaman and witch doctors know of ways to invoke spirits to do their bidding. The hexer (or hexxer) takes this craft to a new level, calling the wrath of spirits down upon his enemies. With a dance and a chant, he weakens and debilitates his foes. If a particular enemy becomes troublesome, he can bind a hostile spirit into an idol, delivering a permanent curse. Hexers attract spirits to do their bidding through the use of music, chants, dances, or other types of performance. Therefore a high skill in performance is desirable. The idols a hexer creates usually take the form of carvings or other types of figures (the classic voodoo doll, for example), so some ability to craft is also necessary.Horde Player's Guide, pg. 44 The hexer can invoke a hex chant. Although termed a “chant,” hex chants can involve ritual dance, hand motions and the like, they do not necessarily have to produce sound. A hex chant produces a supernatural effect on one or more creatures in an area, within a specified range around the hexer. The hexer can freely designate which targets are affected and which are not. He may include himself. A hexer can continue a hex chant as long as he is concentrating. A hexer can begin a new chant while the effects of an old one persist.Horde Player's Guide, pg. 44-45 A hexer can create a hex idol, which takes the form of a wood or bone carving, voodoo doll, or similar object. The idol is attuned to a specific individual creature, giving the hexer power over that creature. Crafting the hex idol requires some piece of the creature such as a lock of hair, fingernail or claw clipping, discarded scale, and so forth. He can use any appropriate craft depending on the type of idol such as woodworking, bonecarving, stonecutting, and even glassblowing are all good choices. Success indicates that he has successfully called upon a spirit hostile to the creature and bound it to the idol.Horde Player's Guide, pg. 46 Hexers in the world The typical hexer is the stereotypical voodoo priest, dressed in animal skins, dancing wildly about a bubbling cauldron as he calls forth spirits to do his bidding. Hexers almost always hail from tribal cultures, and are particularly well known among jungle trolls. Some tauren take up the craft, though it is dark; and while the art was lost for a while to the orcs, they recently rediscovered it while returning to their spiritual roots. Hexers are virtually unknown outside the Horde. Most people see hexers as mysterious and perhaps a little disturbed, especially since hexer performances are bizarre. Since nobody can see or interact with the "spirits" a hexer calls forth, some believe a hexer's art is all smoke and mirrors, designed merely to intimidate and distract the enemy. Nonetheless, the hexer's powers affect believers and nonbelievers alike. Notable * Hoodoo Master Fu'jin * Jin'do the Hexxer * Hexxlord Jin'Zakk * Hex Lord Malacrass * Hexxer Ubungo * Hexmaster Zalazane References External links * Category:Prestige classes Category:Horde Player's Guide